1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a stabilized power supply circuit, and is directed more particularly to a stabilized power supply circuit which produces two or more stabilized output voltages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in the case where two regulated voltages are required as power supply sources and it is necessary that both the voltages be stable in substantially the same degree, it is sufficient to provide two regulators. However, if one of the voltages is higher than the other but does not need to be as stable as the latter, it is preferable not to use two regulators in view of the cost thereof. In the latter case, the higher voltage may be produced by using a Zener diode only, while the other voltage is produced by an ordinary regulator. However, since the total power consumption by the regulator increases, this method is not so effective. Further, this method can not produce a very high voltage.